A Funny Favor
__NOEDITSECTION__ |task = Meet Kendall at her home in Beverly Hills|location = Kendall's Place, Beverly Hills|rewards = +30 +60|previous = Filling In Clearing The Air|following = A Super Disguise}}Kendall is worried about Perry, who seems quite depressed over his relationship with Rival. But she also has a funny favor to ask you... Kendall and Kylie plans on going to the Ski Resort in Jackson Hole, but the paparazzi has already found out that they are going to LAX. To avoid the paparazzi Kylie has come up with a plan: you dress up like her. (Emily has already agreed to dress up like Kendall.) Together with Emily you will go to LAX and buy Kendall and Kylie some time... Dialogue Text from Perry= |Dialogue #1 = I swear, I'm about to lose it! X^( Need to vent so bad right now... Don't even care if you just put your phone down and ignore my texts... Just NEED to VENT!|Your Dialogue #1 = What's wrong? :(|Dialogue #2 = (Rival). I'm really regretting getting back together w her/him :^( I've made a terrible mistake.|Your Dialogue #2 = 1''' I see... '''2 What a surprise...|Dialogue #3 = 2''' Sarcasm noted. :^p I knew getting back with (Rival) was risky but I really believed this time would be different... '''1&'2' I thought getting back together would bring us closer and make being (Rival)'s talent manager easier. I was SO wrong! How could I be so stupid? How could I believe (Rival) and take her/him back? This is a nightmare... Nothing I do is ever enough for her/him! AND... she/he is literally insanely jealous of Emily's success. All she/he goes on about is how Em is modeling in this and Em is being photographed by so and so. All like "why aren't you getting me better gigs, Perry? Why am I not famous yet, Perry? Why are you such a failure, Perry?" I just wanna yell sthu! SO ready to scream! :^(|Your Dialogue #3 = Sounds so terrible :(|Dialogue #4 = I'm reaching the end of my rope, for real. (Rival) is making me question myself completely... makes me feel like maybe I'm not meant to be a talent manager after all. Like I'm worthless. I don't know what to do...|Your Dialogue #4 = a''' You need to dump her... '''b You're a great talent manager!|Dialogue #5 = a''' Maybe you're right. But I'm just so terrible at breaking up... I hate the thought of hurting (Rival)'s feelings... '''b I appreciate that, but I can't seem to manage (Rival) at all. Not professionally, and certainly not in our relationship! My father was right. I would never have made it in the army. Ugh, I'm such a pushover! Anyway, thanks for letting me vent. I needed this.|Your Dialogue #5 = I'm here for you, Perry.|Dialogue #6 = Thanks, you're the best. I need to figure out what to do about (Rival). Right after I book this photo shoot for her/him... I'll ttyl, k?|Your Dialogue #6 = ttyl *hugs* later}} |-| Text from Kendall= |Dialogue #1 = heya, you there?|Your Dialogue #1 = Yeah. What's up?|Dialogue #2 = hanging out with kylie and working on something... what's up with perry btw? his feed is full of depressing quotes he just posted one! it says... 'How many times must you get hurt before realizing you should just let go?' uhh is he okay? :/|Your Dialogue #2 = (Explain the situation.)|Dialogue #3 = so (Rival) is the issue. so sad. perry is such a sweetheart too. no idea what he sees in her/him tbh :p no one deserves to be stuck in an abusive relationship. emotional abuse is abuse just the same. he needs to just dump (Rival) and move on already! it's not even like he's desperate, because he's totally smart, cute, and funny. he's a total catch and he could have his choice of whatever guy or girl he wanted!|Your Dialogue #3 = ikr? Totally|Dialogue #4 = hope he comes to his senses soon or we might need to stage an intervention ha anyhow that's enough drama. come by my place. ky and i need to ask you for kind of a funny favor...|Your Dialogue #4 = Lol k see you soon}} |-| Meeting K & K= |Dialogue #1 = Hey! Glad you could make it over. Ky was just helping me finish my new design for a winter coat. What do you think of it?|Your Dialogue #1 = Looks cool, Kendall. Hey Ky!|Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = Sup, (Y/N)! Kendall and I are planning a trip to the ski resort in Jackson Hole... You should come! I can't wait to hit the slopes!|Your Dialogue #2 = Sounds fun!|Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = Kylie's right. You SHOULD come. You know what else you should do?|Your Dialogue #3 = What's that?|Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = Wear my awesome new winterlicious coat at the ski resort!|Your Dialogue #4 = Really?|Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = Yeah! I want to see how people will react to it. If I wear it, people will act like they like it no matter what... They'll tell me what I want to hear because I'm famous or whatever. It sucks, but it happens, like, ALL the time. I don't want that. I just want to see honest reactions. With you wearing it, I can sit back and see if people truly like it!|Your Dialogue #5 = I get it...|Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = Speaking of trying on things and dressing up, that brings me to the funny favor we wanted to ask you, (Y/N)...|Your Dialogue #6 = Oh, right. What do you need?|Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = I need you to become me!|Your Dialogue #7 = ...Pardon?|Character #8 = |Dialogue #8 = Haha, I know that sounds crazy, but hear me out... When you're famous, the paparazzi is all over you. Seriously, they show up everywhere! It makes getting around seriously impossible sometimes. It such a pain! Ken and I always have to spend, like, ten minutes figuring out how to sneak to and from places to avoid the paparazzi!|Your Dialogue #8 = That sounds so terrible...|Character #9 = |Dialogue #9 = Honestly, it's so annoying! We have a flight to catch and somehow, the paparazzi already know that Ky and I are going to LAX soon... So, Kylie came up with this crazy plan for you and Emily to dress up disguised like us to fool the paparazzi.|Your Dialogue #9 = You're serious?|Character #10 = |Dialogue #10 = Totally! Emily has already agreed. She came by earlier to pick up some of Kendall's stuff to disguise herself in, haha.|Your Dialogue #10 = Can't believe I'm doing this...|Character #11 = |Dialogue #11 = So you'll do it? Yay (Y/N)! Here, I brought you some stuff to disguise yourself to look like me...|Your Dialogue #11 = This can't possibly work...|Character #12 = |Dialogue #12 = Why not? Your disguise is already looking good, but we need something to cover your face. Here, put on one of my shades! That should do it.|Your Dialogue #12 = Some glasses? Really?|Character #13 = |Dialogue #13 = Hey, it works for super heroes, haha. C'mon, you have to admit this could be fun. It's pretty funny to me, anyway.|Your Dialogue #13 = 1''' Yeah I guess so... '''2 Laugh it up, Kylie! 3''' You are SO gonna owe me...|Character #14 = |Dialogue #14 = '''1&'2' Just put on my shades! C'mon... 3'''|Your Dialogue #14 = '''a Will it give me Kylie-powers? b''' (Put on Kylie's sunglasses.)|Character #15 = |Dialogue #15 = '''a WHAT? Uhm... I have no idea what you're talking about right now, but it sounds trippy, haha. Anyway, just put on my shades already!|Your Dialogue #15 = a''' (Put on Kylie's sunglasses.)|Character #16 = |Dialogue #16 = '''a&'b' Fabulous darling! Haha. It's like looking into a mirror!|Your Dialogue #16 = I'm so sure...|Character #17 = |Dialogue #17 = I know the plan is a little weird, but what would you expect from Kylie? Besides, how could you refuse? I mean just look how cute she is!|Your Dialogue #17 = So what now?|Character #18 = |Dialogue #18 = Now you got to LAX and meet up with Emily, who will be disguised as me... The paparazzi will be all over you guys, so just rememeber to hide your face as much as you can, avoid their crazy questions, and buy us some time! While you're distracting the paparazzi, Ky and I will sneak into the airport. I'll text you guys when we're on the plane!|Your Dialogue #18 = Sounds like a plan.|Character #19 = |Dialogue #19 = Thanks for doing this, (Y/N). Now you can see what we have to put up with just to travel anywhere! Anyway, I'll see you on the plane to the ski resort?|Your Dialogue #19 = I'll be there!}} Category:Goals